Pups And The Horror Story
WARNING: Maybe this is a little bit spooky, If you're getting scared please don't read this story. (Rubble say the tittle card) (One night in the lookout, Ryder and the pups listening about the horror story.) (Ryder was began to tell his story) Ryder: One day, there’s one person and pups that lives in the village without any resident and light. Ryder: His name is Brian and his pups name is Roy Skye: Only one person and one pup? Ryder: yeah, but they didn’t know that the village is haunted (Ryder continuing his story) Ryder: one day, Brian take the briefcase and his bag in the living room, meanwhile Roy heard the sound of children playing in the park, Roy tell to Brian to go to the park soon. Ryder: After they arrive in the park, there are no children playing in the park, then they’re back to the home. Zuma: uhhh….that’s so scary. Ryder: yeah, but this story is not finish yet (Ryder continuing his story again) Ryder: The day is getting dark, After they’re back to the home, Brian and Roy heard that sound children playing again but not in the park, they’re get out in the home and find that sound, but suddenly that sound is gone and they’re back to the home again. Brian and Roy go to sleep, during they both go to sleep suddenly the sound of glasses broke in the kitchen, Brian wake up and hurry up to go to the kitchen to look what happened in the kitchen…..but…. Skye: but what…? Ryder: there is another person who calling Brian as much as 3 times All Pups: (Gasping) Skye: and what happened to Brian? Ryder: Brian direct to search the origin of that voice, he search in the bathroom but there’s nobody, he search again in the living room but nothing, he looked behind and…….. All pups: (gasping) Ryder: …..and……. Rubble: and what happened? Ryder: he came suddenly in behind All Pups: (Screaming) Chase: and what happened to Roy Ryder: he’s kidnapped by the ghost and never seen again Rubble: that’s very scary Ryder: yeah, um….what time is it? (Ryder looked time in his pup pad) Ryder: its 21:00 o’clock, okay pups time to go sleep now (All Pups Go to sleep except Rubble) Rubble: umm….Ryder? Ryder: what’s up Rubble? Rubble: is the ghost real? Ryder: no, Rubble, the ghost isn’t real, it just only in the story, so you don’t have to worry about the ghost. Rubble: (Nervous) ok….Ryder, I go to sleep now, goodnight Ryder. Ryder: goodnight Rubble (Rubble goes to the bedroom and still thinking about the ghost) Rubble: hmm…..is Ryder said true or not? Ahhh…never mind, the ghost isn’t real, better I go to sleep. (Rubble is snoring) (the glasses broke in the lookout and Rubble awake) Rubble: what’s was that? (Rubble headed to the lookout) Rubble: Hello, Anybody home? (Rubble Creeps) Rubble: that’s strange, better I wake up Ryder (Rubble headed to the Ryder’s Room but….) Rubble: Ryder…Ryder...? Are you here? (Rubble Confused) Rubble: Where’s Ryder? (Thinking Rubble) Rubble: Hmm….I Better call the other pups (Rubble calling Marshall and the other pups) Rubble: Marshall, you’re there? (Waiting answer) Rubble: Marshall, please say it if you’re there (No answer from Marshall) Rubble: Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, are you there? (No answer from the other pups) Rubble: that so spooky… (The wind blowing hard and no one answered) Rubble: Hello, somebody here, please answers me! (No response answer) Rubble: that’s strange; I will go to Adventure Bay to ask for help (Rubble go outside with the slide and go to adventure bay with his rig to ask for help) Rubble: Hello! Anybody there? Rubble: Please answer, I need you all..! (Rubble stopped his rig and walk to the city hall) (The wind blowing hard again) Rubble: uhhh….it’s so windy; maybe I’ll be back to the lookout (Suddenly, there was the sound of the mysterious man running quickly) Rubble: W..Wh..Who’s there? (Rubble chasing the mysterious man and the mysterious man is gone quickly) Rubble: Where’d he go? (The mysterious man come back and he’s running so quickly) (Rubble looked behind) Rubble: Hey….you there? Rubble: that so spooky, I’ll back to the lookout now before he comes again. (Rubble coming back to the lookout in panic conditions) (After Rubble back to the lookout, the mysterious man following Rubble and he’s running so quickly again in behind Rubble) Rubble: Hello? Who are you? (the glasses broke in the lookout again) Rubble: What’s that? (Rubble headed into the lookout and nothing anyone) Ruble: Hello, Anybody Home? Rubble: (Screaming) RYDER..!! MARSHAL..!! CHASE…!!! ROCKY…!! ZUMA…!! SKYE…!! WHERE ARE YOU….!!??? (Rubble takes a breath) Rubble: did Ryder said that the ghost is true? Rubble: no, the ghost is not real (Suddenly the Elevator bell ringing itself) (Rubble was scared) (The Ghost calling Rubble 3 times) Rubble: Hey, Who’s there? (Rubble looked behind and the ghost is behind Rubble) (Rubble Screaming) Rubble: ahhh……GHOST…!!! (Rubble run to the elevator but the elevator is turn off) Rubble: please…don’t hurt me…!!! (The ghost is getting closer) Rubble: (Rubble Screaming) NOOOOooooo……..!!!!!!!!! (Rubble get out of the dream) Rubble: Help..!!! Help…!! Help Me….Ryder….!!!!! Ryder: Rubble…..Rubble….Rubble….!!! Rubble: Don’t touch me…!!! Ryder: Rubble…wake up Rubble…!!! (Rubble wake up from his sleep) Rubble: Ahhh…!!! Rubble: Ryder….is that you? Ryder: what happened to you? Rubble: The Ghost was chasing me and you and the other pups are gone, I was alone in the lookout and the Adventure bay like Ghost Town….. (Rubble takes a breath) Ryder: Calm down Rubble, Calm down Rubble, it was just a dream and I told you the ghost isn’t real and the story isn’t real Rubble: yeah you’re right Ryder, thank goodness it wasn't real, you promise you will not leave me alone again? All Pups: never Rubble Marshall: we will never leaving your alone, because we are friends Chase: yeah, Marshall’s right, we will never leaving your alone, anything Rocky: cause we are together All Pups: Right Rubble….!!! Rubble: Thanks Ryder, Thanks everyone, now I will never scared again about the ghost, because we are PAW Patrol and we are brave. All: (Laughing) (Finally Rubble had a bad dream after listening the horror story by Ryder and Rubble never was afraid again about the ghost) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes